Three's a Crowd
by verecundus
Summary: When you have two gorgeous best friend's and you're pretty hot yourself, who would you choose? Serena/Nate/Blair.
1. Friday Night Loving

**A/N: Ooft, here's a new story. Hope you enjoy xD**

Nate Archibald walked out into the cold New York air. It was 7pm on a Friday night, and his two gorgeous best friends had ditched him for some girl's only sleepover. He didn't feel like hanging out with Jeremy and the others, he was tired of being stoned. Sure, everything was easier, but Nate was trying to cut down on the weed. Nate's cell phone beeped from his pocket. He pulled it out of his Brooks Brothers khaki's. "Hello?" Nate said into the speaker.

"Hi Natie! It's Blair and Serena. We decided to ditch the sleepover, where are you?" Serena's vibrant voice announced into the earpiece.

"I'm just by Central Park. Where are you?" Nate replied, hearing a giggle that sounded like Blair's.

"We're by Central Park too!" This time, coming from Blair. Nate heard more giggling and then they hung up on him. Great, Nate thought. Two hands covered his eyes and he heard girly giggles coming from behind him.

"Guess who!" A familiar voice said. Nate pulled the hands away and turned around to see Serena and Blair looking stunning. Blair's coat was half falling off and Serena's cheeks were red but they still looked like angels.

"Hey!" Nate said, hugging the two girls.

"Hi Natie! We decided to surprise you!" Serena said, the words drifting from her mouth into Nate's ear.

"Where shall we go?" Blair asked, looking down at her perfectly manicured nails.

"For a walk!" Serena practically shouted. The three teen's laughed and linked arms, Nate in the middle, of course. They set off down the street. For Friday night and in New York too, it wasn't busy at all. For the three friends, not talking wasn't awkward. It felt nice, because they were all so comfortable with each other. Blair, Nate and Serena could do pretty much anything they wanted when they were together.

Blair's phone went off and she answered. "Blair Waldorf speaking." She said, trying to hold in a giggle. She and Serena had gotten a little tipsy before they called Nate so they were definitely in for a hell of a night.

"Hi Bear. I just wanted to call to see if you wanted to go out for din din? I know it's a bit late, but I'm assuming you haven't eaten yet." Blair's father said. Blair's brow furrowed. Since when did her father call dinner "din din"?

"Um, I'm just going past Central Park. I haven't eaten, but I'm with Serena and Nate." Blair really loved her father, but she wanted to spend some time with Nate. Oh, and Serena. Right.

"Please Bear? I didn't fly in from France to get stood up!" Her father complained.

"Oh, all right. Where do you want to go?" Blair replied, annoyed at her father for calling.

"I'm at this cute little place on Fifth Avenue. It's called Pockey. Do you want me to send a car round?" Blair sighed.

"No, I'll walk. I'll be there in ten minutes. Bye Dad." Blair hung up before her father said bye. She didn't really need it from him.

"Do you have to go?" Serena asked, trying to hide her happiness. Now she could have Nate all to herself.

"Yeah, my father wants to have 'din din' with me. I'll call you guys when I'm done. Bye!" Blair gave her two best friends a giant hug and turned off down another street.

Serena and Nate were still linked by their arms. "So, what should we do now, Natie?" Serena asked. Nate grinned at her.

"Should we head over to Sheep Meadow?" He suggested.

"Anywhere you want to go." Serena replied. They intertwined their fingers and headed off for Sheep Meadow, relaxingly jogging. In a matter of minutes, they arrived at Sheep Meadow, which was empty.

"Let's just look at the stars." Nate said. Serena and Nate lay down on the grass, staring up at the starry sky.

"I love you Nate." Serena whispered.

"I love you too." Nate replied, gripping Serena's hand a little bit tighter.

He just wanted to stay like this forever. But we all know that can't happen.

Blair entered the tiny restaurant, looking around for her father. A waiter approached her. "Hello madam. Are you all right there?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm just looking for my father. His name is Harold Waldorf." She politely said.

"Oh, yes. I'll take you there." The young French-sounding waiter took her to the table her father was seated at. Only, her father wasn't alone.

"Hi Bear! I'd like you to meet Giles!" Mr Waldorf announced, quite loudly. Blair frowned.

"Hey," she said, not interested. "Would you excuse me for a minute?" Blair quickly but in a poised manner made her way to the ladies bathrooms.

Blair opened one of the stalls and locked it. Her angry, angst-ridden tears fell down her now red face. She knelt down on the ground and put her fingers down her throat. She vomited up the booze she'd drunk before and some Godiva chocolates she and Serena had shared. Blair wiped her tears and spat out the remains of her stomach acid. Out she came of the stall and splashed her face with water. Blair reapplied her M•A•C strawberry lip gloss and walked back out, looking better than she did before.

She took a seat at the table she shared with her father and his sex toy Giles. "Everything all right, Bear?" Harold Waldorf asked.

"Yes." Was all Blair could manage to say. She sat silently through the meal, politely replying to the questions Harold and Giles had for her, all the while Serena and Nate were kissing under the stars.

"Nate, I think we're ready." Serena said. Nate frowned, puzzled.

"What do you mean?" He questioned, sitting up.

"I think we should do it. You know, have sex." Serena said. Nate nodded.

"Yeah. Maybe now." Serena cracked a smile.

"Can we go to yours?" She asked, stroking Nate's arm.

"Why not here?" Nate said, grinning.

"Then let's go!" Serena and Nate started to quickly, but patiently remove their clothes. Serena was giggling but Nate didn't mind. That night was a beautiful night for the fifteen going on sixteen year olds. One they'll never forget.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Review, and I'll update xD**


	2. Pop Tarts Never Tasted So Good

**A/N: Second chapter xD Hope you enjoy. This one's mainly just the last moments of Serena & Nate's and Blair's night and the morning after.**

"Whoa." Nate said, sitting up. Serena giggled.

"Shall we head back to mine?" Nate asked.

"Sure." Serena and Nate stood up, fortunately they had their clothes on, and they walked out of Sheep Meadow.

--

"And I said to her, 'Sorry, I'm gay.' And she looked bummed." Harold Waldorf told the table. Giles laughed a fake French laugh and Blair stayed silent.

"Uh, do you mind if I skip dessert?" Blair asked, looking down at her Rolex.

"Oh, Bear..Oh, all right, if you must." He said, sighing.

"Thanks Dad!" Blair stood up, gave her dad a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the restaurant. She pulled out her phone and dialled Serena's number.

--

Serena's phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket. The number said BLAIR. Serena put her phone back in her pocket and hugged Nate. "Natie, I just want to stay like this forever." She whispered.

Nate smiled at her. "Me too." The two happy teens walked side-by-side until they reached Nate's house.

--

Okay, that's weird, Blair thought. Serena hadn't picked up her phone and Blair knew for a fact that Serena was still with Nate.

No one could leave Nate on a night like this. Blair sighed, annoyed at Serena for being so selfish. Blair then attempted calling Nate, but there was no reply from him either. Blair shook her head in disbelief. She just decided to go home and try to forget about it.

As she reached her building, she went up to her penthouse and fell asleep on her four-poster bed.

--

Early the next morning, Nate woke up to the sun streaming through his thin silk curtains. Serena was already awake, because she wasn't lying next to him anymore. Nate got out of bed and wandered down the hall. Serena was in the kitchen, opening packets of Pop Tarts and pouring orange juice into two tall glasses.

Nate entered the kitchen. "Hey Serena." He announced. Serena looked up at the doorway.

"Hi Nate," Serena walked over to Nate and gave him a big hug. "I'm just going to go call Blair back." She said, leaving the kitchen and closing the door in the bathroom.

Serena dialled Blair's number. "Blair Waldorf speaking." Blair answered.

"Hey Blair. Sorry, I missed your call last night. I didn't feel it vibrate in my pocket." Serena lied.

"Oh, that's all right. Did you and Nate have fun last night?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah. We just went for a walk and then watched a movie at his house." Serena wasn't exactly lying, just not adding every other detail. Right.

"Cool. Well, I've got to go. Bye."

"Bye." Serena hung up and sighed.

--

Blair frowned. As if that was all they did. Blair left her room and walked down out of the building. Outside was sunny and warm. She walked along the crooked New York pavement and sat down in a little cafe. She ordered some food and pulled out her phone and texted Nate saying,

**"Hey Nate. Do u want 2 hang out with me 2nite? Txt me back.**

**xx Blair"**

A nearly instant reply from Nate saying, **"Sure. Meet me in Central Park at 6pm."** showed up on the screen on Blair's phone. She smiled while eating her food. She'll show Serena that she wasn't the only one that could capture Nate's heart.

**A/N: Ooft, what does Blair have planned for Nate? Review and you'll see.**


	3. Lying Is The Best Policy, Right?

**Kia Ora, sorry I haven't updated in a while. But, here's a chapter! Sorry it's not very long, I wanted to keep this and Chuck's party in seperate chapters. Cool, please read xD**

* * *

Where the hell is Nate? Blair thought. It was a freezing night and Blair was wearing a not-so-warm trench coat. Nate was supposed to meet Blair at Central Park at 6pm and it was now 6:16pm.

Blair looked out onto the busy New York street and saw Nate walking towards her. God, he looked hot in his navy blue sweater. Blair flashed a sexy smile at Nate.

"Hey Natie!" She said as Nate grew closer.

"Hi Blair." The two friends hugged.

"So, I was hoping you would come over and watch a movie with me." Blair said, linking her arm through Nate's.

"Yeah, sure. Is Serena coming?" Blair's smile faded.

"No, I thought it would be fun with just us." Nate nodded. The two walked in silence.

"Nate, do you love me?" Blair suddenly asked.

Nate wasn't sure what to say. Of course he loved her, but he loved Serena. But he wasn't sure which one he loved more. Serena was smokin' hot but kind of flaky. Blair would stand by him no matter what and she was equally hot. But Serena was his one and only, surely that's how Serena felt too, right?

"Yeah, of course I do."

Blair smiled, satisfied with Nate's answer. "Good, because I love you too."

Blair turned to face Nate and leaned in for the kiss, but Nate backed away. "Blair, I don't think I can." Blair's eyes flashed up at Nate, practically screaming anger at him.

"But you just told me that you love me!"

Nate sighed. "I'm sorry Blair, but I love Serena. I love you as a friend but there's just something more intense with Serena."

Angry, ashamed, embarrassed tears flooded out of Blair's eyes. "Piss off Nate, I'm going home." Nate tried to grab Blair's arm, but she pulled her arm out of Nate's grip.

As Nate watched Blair walk away, he wondered to himself if he'd chosen the right girl.

--

Serena flicked through the channels. Blair told her she was busy doing wedding stuff with her mother and Nate said he was too tired to go anywhere so Serena had decided to stay home.

Since when does Serena van der Woodsen stay home on a Saturday night?

Serena had no homework and had already polished and filed her nails. Her hair was washed and blown out and her outfit matched perfectly.

Serena thought she may as well go out and have some fun and she knew that Chuck had a party every Saturday night, so she grabbed a couple hundred dollar bills from her parents stash and got the doorman to fetch her a cab.

She wasn't about to let her friends stop her from having a good night. As Serena got into the cab, her cell phone beeped. The caller was Blair.

"Hello?" Serena answered.

_"S, where are you? My mother and I are done and I'm bored."_ Blair lied.

"I'm just on my way to Chuck's. I heard he was having a party. Do you want me to come pick you up?"

_"Yeah. I'll be ready in like twenty minutes, so come up to my apartment." _

"Okay! I'll be there in like ten. Bye!" Serena hung up.

This was going to be a crazy night.

--

Nate walked into the small coffee shop across the road from Barneys. He hadn't been here before but he was bored and need some time to think.

Nate Archibald, thinking? Yeah right.

Serena had told Nate that she loved him, right? But she could be a tease. Did Serena _love him, love him?_ Or was it just friend love? Was Serena even capable of real, true, pure love? Nate did not know.

But he did know that Blair was. Should Nate have chosen Blair? I think I've just made a huge mistake, Nate thought.

* * *

**Ooh, juicy. Lol. Please review. Thanks!**

**Kaz xx**


	4. Hot Tub Happiness

**A/N: Hiyah! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, was on holiday. Had a laptop with internet but wasn't really keen to write lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from this story, sadly.**

Nate pulled out his phone and scrolled down his contact list until he found Blair. Ninth from the top. He pressed the green button and held his phone up to his ear. _Ring ring._ Come on Blair, pick up! Nate thought. After about ten rings, Nate hung up. He downed the rest of his coffee and left the shop.

The crisp New York air pinched at his face, hands and arms. Shit, Nate thought. He folded his arms and walked casually through the streets. Nate finally decided he would call Serena, maybe she and Blair were together? Yeah, right. Blair would hate Serena now, after all, Nate 'chose' her.

Nate shrugged off that idea and continued walking, peering miserably into shop windows. Only restaurants and bars were open now. It was half past seven. Surely Nate had better things to do than walk around alone and in the cold. A party, perhaps? At a certain suite at a certain hotel under the name of the Bass family. Nate flipped out his phone once more and dialled Chuck's cell phone.

After the third ring, someone picked up. "Chuck's phone." A girly voice answered.

"Uh, hey, is Chuck there?" Nate asked.

"Nate?" The voice asked.

"Yes, wh- Blair?"

"Yeah, this is Blair. What do _you _want Nate?" Blair slurred.

"Are you okay, Blair? I think you've had too much to drink." Blair could hear the concern in Nate's voice.

It almost melted her heart, but she thought back to what he had said hours before. _I'm sorry Blair, but I love Serena. I love you as a friend but there's just something more intense with Serena. _

"You can't tell me what to do!" Blair exclaimed bitterly.

"Blair, I seriously think you shou-"

"I don't care!" Dial tone was all Nate heard. Damn it, Nate thought. He tucked his hands into his khaki pockets.

It was then that Nate noticed he was across the street from the Tribeca Star Hotel, where the Bass's suite was. This meant Blair. Nate hurriedly crossed the street, dodging taxis and buses. He went up to Chuck's suite and was greeted to a very loud, very bad party. Girls and guys were dancing, people were making out and one couple was... doing it on the couch.

Ew, get a room, Nate thought. He looked around, yet there was no Blair in sight. Nate turned a corner and saw the bathroom door wide open. Blair and Chuck were in the hot tub. Making out.

"Blair!" Nate yelled out accidentally. Blair pulled away from Chuck and turned to look at Nate.

"Nate, what are you doing here?" Blair yelled, jumping out of the hot tub. She was naked. Nate politely looked away.

Blair grabbed a towel and closed the door when she left the bathroom. "Blair, I'm sorry but I had to come check on you!" Nate explained.

Blair looked down at the ground. "Yeah, right. You probably came to find Serena. Well, she passed out in the bedroom about an hour ago, so you can go rescue her and leave me the fuck alone!" Blair turned to leave, but Nate pulled her arm back.

"Blair, I came for you! I didn't even know Serena was here. I chose the wrong girl. I don't think Serena's even interested in me like that. But I know you are and it's you who I want to be with."

Blair looked down again, but after a few seconds, looked back up into Nate's sparkling green eyes. "Really?" She asked.

"Really." Nate confirmed. Blair smiled and hugged Nate. Secretly, she was never angry at Nate. But she'd never tell him that.

"Blair, I love you." Nate said, kissing Blair on the cheek.

"I love you too Nate. I'll get changed, and then can you take me home?" Blair asked. Nate nodded.

Blair smiled and quickly darted off to the bathroom to grab her clothes. By then, Chuck was unhappily sitting on the counter, smoking a Marlboro.

"I need to go now Chuck. Whatever you think we have, we don't." Blair said, pulling on her slightly damp miniskirt.

Chuck shrugged and continued smoking. Blair pulled on her black cashmere cardigan and left the room.

"I'm ready." Blair smiled at Nate. Nate grabbed Blair's hand and they walked away from the party, whatever Serena meant to Nate, whatever Blair meant to Chuck and everything else in between.

In the elevator, Blair rested her head on Nate's shoulder. "I'm so happy right now, Natie." Blair said.

"Me too." Nate agreed. As Nate leaned down to kiss Blair, the lights in the elevator faded to black.

"What the hell?" Blair asked. The elevator jolted to a stop.

**A/N: Haha, cliffhanger. Kind of. Well, yeah. Review please xD Thanks & Bye! xx**


	5. When The Lights Go Out

**A/N: Hello, here's another chapter. It seems a little.. rushed. Please tell me your views on this chapter, I don't really think I did too good, but I'm just hoping you'll all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Gossip Girl.**

"Nate?" Blair whimpered.

"I'm here." Nate said, hugging Blair tightly. Nate flipped open his phone, filling the elevator with a small light. He turned on the emergency light on the elevator and the elevator was no longer dark.

Blair and Nate took a seat on the ground, happily cuddling. "There must have been a power cut or something." Nate said, kissing Blair's head.

"Weird. When do you think we'll get out?" Blair asked. Nate shrugged.

"I'm so glad you chose me, Nate. Serena will be fine without you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Serena gets over guys really fast. But I felt so devastated when you said you loved her more than me. Serena just... doesn't get real love. Not like I do, anyway." Nate sat up a bit more.

"Like you?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, I love with every fibre of my body. Serena loves with her heart, and only her heart. But love is more than just your heart. It's about every part of your body, right?"

Nate coughed uncomfortably. Is it just me or is Blair kind of crazy? Nate thought. "Um, sure." Nate flipped out his phone and txted Serena.

"**Is Blair always a little crazy?**"

He got a near instant reply saying, "**If by little you mean very, then yes.**" Nate smiled.

"Who are you txting?" Blair asked, trying to look up at the screen of his phone. Nate quickly shut it.

"Oh, just my mom. Just telling her what's going on and not to worry." Blair giggled.

"Since when do our parents care?" Nate laughed half-heartedly.

"Oh, you know. She's at home, just wondering." Nate lied. Blair shrugged and leaned up and softly kissed Nate on the lips.

It was just a simple kiss, nothing special, but Nate knew that every kiss she shared with him meant the world to Blair. Right about now, Nate was wishing he was with Serena. She would think of something fun to do. Blair sighed.

"You okay?" Nate asked.

Blair nodded. "I'm just so happy right now. Aren't you?" Blair asked cheerily.

Nate nodded. "Yeah, really happy." He said distractedly.

Blair sat up. "Nate, are you alright?" She looked straight into his sparkling green eyes. Nate couldn't resist telling the truth to Blair's sexy, doe-like brown eyes. But he knew she would just get angry at him again.

"Yes, I'm fine." He lied. Blair looked at him for a few more moments, and then shrugged.

"Fine. I'm going to call Serena." Blair took her phone from her pocket and called Serena's cell phone.

"Hey S! Are you okay? Where are you? Oh okay, so you're fine? Great! Well, Nate and I are stuck in an elevator. Yes, we're alright. I'm not too sure. Tomorrow? Well, I may have to help my mother with some wedding things. I'm sorry. Maybe another time? Great, I'll talk to you later." Blair hung up.

"Nate, can we hang out tomorrow?" Nate looked puzzled.

"Don't you have to help your mom or something?" He said, confused. Blair laughed.

"No, of course not! I just don't want to hang out with Serena. I want to spend time with you." She explained.

Nate nodded. "Well, I'd love to, but I'm going to the park with Jeremy and the guys to play some soccer."

"Oh, alright."

"So do you think you'll hang out with Serena after all?" Nate asked.

Blair shrugged. "Probably not. She is being so annoying lately."

Nate raised his eyebrows. "How?"

"Well, she _thinks_ she knows about real love. But she obviously doesn't. Who has seriously loved her in her whole life?" Blair said.

Nate frowned. "I have."

Blair rolled her eyes. "I know, but if it were real love between you two, then you wouldn't have come crawling back to me, am I right?"

"No, you aren't right. I really love Serena. I think I love her more than I love you." Nate blurted out.

Blair gasped. "Well, then." She turned away from Nate.

The two sat in silence for what seemed to Nate like forever but according to Blair's Rolex, were only twenty or so minutes.

"Hello?" They heard a voice coming from the speaker on the elevator button pad. Nate leaned over to the speaker.

"Hey." He said.

"We're just going to get you down now." The speaker said.

"Okay. Thanks." Nate said, sitting back down.

"Did you hear that?" Nate asked Blair. She nodded, sighing.

"Blair, I'm sorr-" Nate started to say.

"Just save it, Nate. You've said what you've said." Blair interrupted. Nate simply nodded.

The elevator's light turned on and the elevator started to move down. Nate stood up, stretching. They had been stuck in the elevator for nearly two hours. It was only 10.30pm, though. The doors dinged open.

"Are you folks okay?" A young fireman said. Nate nodded and shook the man's hand.

"Thanks, man." The fireman nodded and Nate walked out of the lobby into the cold street.

It was strangely quiet for a Saturday night but Nate didn't question it. He held out his arm to hail a cab and nearly fell asleep in the backseat.

It had been an extremely long day and he couldn't wait to go to sleep and peacefully dream of Serena van der Woodsen.

**A/N: I really really really hope you liked this chapter! Don't forget to review ;D**


	6. Sweet As Butter

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been so long, I have an unhealthy addiction to Sims 2 lol. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or anything from it, including Butter.**

_Serena and Nate were sitting in the popular restaurant Butter, holding hands at a table in the middle of the room. Serena was about to put the fork in her mouth when she saw Blair enter. She looked tired, sad. She had dark, ugly bags under her eyes and she was wearing no makeup. Blair was wearing a crumpled blouse and a simple black skirt. Her hair was simply tucked behind her ears. Serena looked down guiltily. She had no intentions to hurt Blair. Never would she have thought Blair would take it this hard. But Serena loved Nate. Blair saw Serena and Nate straight away and looked down, leaving Butter. Although Nate had his back turned to Blair, he could tell she had been there from the way Serena ducked her head. Serena didn't know what to say to Nate. What we're doing is wrong? Blair doesn't deserve this? We should break up? Serena knew she couldn't say any of those things. She cleared her throat. "Is your food okay?" She asked. Nate simply nodded. They both looked away. Serena knew Nate was thinking about Blair. She could see it in his eyes. Nate was in love with Blair. Not her._

Serena woke up in a sweat, panting heavily. She sat up, pulled her duvet off and went into her bathroom. Serena splashed some water on her face and looked in the mirror. Her hair was slightly askew and her eyes looked tired. She crawled back into bed and lay awake, thinking about her dream. Had this happened? She thought. Serena shrugged it off and flipped open her cell phone.

--

Nate had not dreamt of Serena van der Woodsen. Nate had dreamt of sailing in Maine. It was a nice dream, a peaceful dream. Nate checked the time on his bedside clock. It read 6:46pm. He got out of bed and padded down stairs to get something to eat. Nate got out some strawberry frosted Pop Tarts. Yum, he thought. As he was ripping open the packet, his home phone rang.

Nate raised an eyebrow. He went and answered the phone. "Nate?" Serena asked.

Nate smiled. "Hey!" He said.

"Sorry to call so early but I can't sleep. Can you please meet me somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just give me about twenty minutes to get ready and I'll meet you on the Met steps." Nate said.

"Okay. See you soon!" Serena said, hanging up. Nate ran back to his room and had a quick shower. He put on his khaki pants and Lacoste polo and the green sweater Blair had given him. Nate grabbed a few twenty's from his parents room and caught a cab to the Met.

As he got out of the cab, he saw Serena lying lazily on the steps, just looking at everything. She looked amazing. Nate made his way up to his true love. "Natie!" Serena exclaimed, hurriedly standing up to hug him.

Nate grinned as he smelt the sweet smell of her sandalwood smell. "Can we go for a walk?" She asked.

Nate nodded and they linked arms. "So, um, have you talked to Blair lately?" Nate asked.

Serena shook her head. "No. I've tried calling her but it just goes straight to her voicemail. And I've tried her landline. Nothing there, either."

"Oh," Nate said. "I think I might know why."

Serena raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Why do you think she's not answering, Mr Holmes?" Serena teased, smiling.

Nate grinned, but his smile faded when he remembered he would have to tell Serena about what had happened in that elevator. This included him telling Serena he loved her.

Okay, he thought. Here goes. "Well, we were stuck in the elevator..." Nate explained the whole story. Serena nodded politely and patiently and Nate could have sworn he saw a slight smile when he told her he loved her.

"So yeah, that's pretty much it." Nate said. Serena hugged Nate.

"I love you too." She whispered into his ear. Nate pulled out of the hug and kissed Serena. It was passionate, romantic, and best of all; it was with Serena van der Woodsen.

Serena pulled her hair out of her eyes and as she was doing so, she saw Blair standing across the road from them, staring in awe. "B!" Serena yelled, looking both ways to see if it were okay to cross the road.

Blair saw this and quickly walked away, without turning around. "Blair!" Serena yelled, still on the same side of the road. Nate hugged Serena from behind.

"Its fine, she'll be okay." He said. Serena nodded, fighting to hold back the tears.

"But Blair doesn't deserve this." Serena yelped, sniffing. Nate nodded, now facing her.

"I know. Should we go back to yours? We could watch a movie." Nate suggested.

Serena nodded. "Yes, it will help me get my mind off things. Let's go." They walked in silence back to Serena's.

All the way there, Nate was thinking that Serena was going to dump him for Blair. She had a big heart and couldn't stand to see Blair sad. As they entered the empty apartment, Serena took off her coat and flopped down on the couch. Nate went and made them two cups of hot chocolate.

"Nate..." Serena said.

"Yeah?" He called from the kitchen.

"Can you come here?" She asked.

"Sure, I'm nearly done." He grabbed the hot chocolates and joined Serena on the couch.

"What is it, baby?" He asked, taking her hand in his.

"I, uh, just don't think it's a very good idea for us to be, you know, us. Maybe in a while after Blair's calmed down." Nate looked down.

"How long is a while?" He asked.

"Um, maybe a few weeks, months even."

"Months?" Nate asked, looking up at Serena. She nodded.

"I'm sorry Nate, but I think you should go." Nate nodded and silently walked to the door.

"I love you." She called out. Nate said nothing. Serena heard the door close.

That's when the tears started pouring down. She could do nothing but cry. She cried for Blair, for Nate and for the pain she had caused them both.

Maybe I should just leave, she thought. I could study in Paris abroad for a year. Serena stopped crying and wiped her face with a Kleenex.

She picked up her phone and called William van der Woodsen. "Daddy," she said. "I'd like to ask you something..."

**A/N: OOOH, I've left you with a cliffhanger! Be sure to review, don't forget to tell me what you think Serena's going to ask. Oh, I've also decided that at the end of this fic, I'm going to one of them leave. Perhaps die, or maybe just move. But you never know, so keep reading xD Thanks for all the reviews, and if you have the time, please check out my oneshot Serena's Tears (and leave a review.) Thanks, bye!**


	7. Friendship Fizzle

**A/N: Hiyah! Sorry for the long-ish wait, I was trying to make this quite a long chapter. But it's probably going to be medium-ish haha. Well, I hope you enjoy it xD**

**Disclaimer: Everything Gossip Girl belongs to Cecily von Ziegesar. Not me.**

"Sure, anything. What is it, honey?" William asked.

Serena sniffed. "I'd like to go to boarding school in Paris." She asked.

"Oh, well, why? Oh, never mind, your mother and I will be back in a week, so we should talk then. Unless you'd like to join us in the Bahamas?" William suggested.

"Oh, no. That's fine dad, I'll wait for you and mom to get back. I have to go. I'll talk to you soon." Serena said, hanging up.

Had she done the right thing? Of course she had. Blair and Nate could be happy if she were gone, right? Serena nodded to herself and lay on the couch. All she could think of doing was to lie there.

--

Nate arrived at his family townhouse wondering why Serena suddenly cared about Blair so much as to break off whatever he and Serena had. Hadn't Serena been the one who had betrayed Blair when she and Nate lost their virginities to each other.

Nate was angry and confused. Also, he was craving a joint. He'd stayed clean for almost two weeks now, so Blair and Serena would take him seriously for once. And now that he'd stopped smoking it up, he'd lost both of them. Nate still had a bag and a bong that were ready for him. Nate pulled out his cell phone and called Jeremy Scott-Tompkin's number. "Dude, come over and have a joint." He said. Jeremy laughed. "Welcome back, El Capitan."

--

How could she do this me? That bitch! Blair thought. She thought Serena was her friend. Blair knew that Nate loved Serena and not her, but could Serena actually share the same feelings?

"Serena can't love Nate like I can." Blair said to no one in particular. Blair angrily slammed the bathroom door behind her and knelt down on the cold tiled floor. Blair couldn't help it, she knew it was disgusting.

But something about purposely making herself throw up made her feel better. It made her feel like she was in control. After she flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth with Colgate mouthwash, she lay unhappily on her bed.

"You still love me, right?" Blair said to her kitten. Kitty Minky simply stared at her and licked her paws. Blair rolled her eyes. Even her own cat didn't love her.

Her fat mother and step-father had taken Tyler and Aaron to see Aaron's grandmother for the weekend. Blair refused to go see someone that gave birth to someone as annoying, ugly and unfunny as Cyrus.

Blair's cell phone beeped. It was a text from Serena. **B, I hope you aren't angry at me. Please call me, I need to explain. Love, S. **

Blair quickly texted a reply. **Fine, meet me Tribeca Star in 20 for a drink. B. **What the hell, she may as well go see what Serena had to say. Blair grabbed her Balenciaga tote bag and stuffed her wallet and phone in there.

--

"B!" Serena called out, walking towards her friend to hug her. Blair didn't hug her back.

"Hey S." Serena nodded and sat down at the bar, as did Blair.

"Two cosmos, please." Serena asked, pulling out a twenty. The bartender nodded and took the money, not bothering to card them.

"Blair, I just want you to know that I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you, I've never wanted to." Serena said genuinely.

Blair shrugged and turned her head the other way. "S, I don't have anything more to say to you. You and Nate can be together, I don't give a shit," Blair said, now facing Serena. "But don't expect me to stick around while you two act all happy families! I'm done with you and Nate."

Blair downed the rest of her drink. Serena worriedly took Blair's hand in hers.

"No, B. I'm leaving for Paris when my parents get back from their vacation. I'm going to boarding school and I'm letting you have Nate. He loves you and you love him more than I do." Serena said, trying not to sound like it so terribly broke her heart to leave Blair and Nate.

Blair narrowed her eyes. "Don't lie, S. If this is some stupid hoax to get Nate and I back together and then you casually say, 'Oh, I'm not leaving after all' then I'm not fucking buying it! Keep Nate for yourself; I have better things to do then choose who gets Nate as if he's some kind of toy. Fuck you, Serena." Blair pulled her bag onto her shoulder and quickly left.

Serena pathetically sat still on the bar stool, trying to take in what just happened. She felt confused, a little bit scared and very nervous. What did Blair mean? She thought she was doing a good thing, giving up Nate for Blair. Sacrificing her own feelings for Blair's well-being. Why was Blair getting so angry at her? Serena left the remnants of her drink and shakily left the bar.

What was she to do? She'd lost Nate, she'd lost Blair. No one would miss her if she went to Paris, right? Right. Serena quickly walked to the curb to hail a cab and with a delicate raise of her arm, a swarm of cabs stopped and honked for her to enter their cab.

--

Nate giggled. "Dude, you're back!" Jeremy said, taking a bong hit. He exhaled the smoke into impressive rings.

Nate nodded, taking the bong from him. It felt good to be back to his normal self. Normal... right. Nate hadn't smoked a joint or taken a bong hit for a couple of weeks and was finally over it.

Nate couldn't stand being clean for two weeks. Having to listen to Blair's complaining and crazy banter and having to put up with Serena's new-found kindness.

He wanted his old best friends back. The crazy, fun, wild Serena and the smart, sexy, elegant Blair. Not Saint Serena and Bitchy Blair.

Nate pushed those thoughts away and took another hit, just enjoying the weed hitting his blood.

**A/N: I hope it wasn't too short, or that the parts were too short. I have a feeling they were. Anyway, please review! Thanks, Kaz xx**


	8. Everything Was Going To Be Okay

**A/N: Hiyah. This is the last chapter of this story. I know!! Haha. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**_Two weeks later_**

Blair closed her locker door, and passed her MAC lip gloss to Kati. "Thanks Blair!" Kati Farkas exclaimed, immediately applying the gloss to her lips.

Blair smiled at her. It felt good to be on top again.

Serena had actually left for Paris, which Blair thought was just a joke, so that made Blair the Queen of her kingdom once again. Well, of Constance Billard. Blair smoothed down her seersucker school skirt and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"So, Blair, I heard Les Best's releasing another perfume for Serena. It's going to be called Serena's Blood. Isn't that weird?" Isabel Coates said, giggling.

Blair laughed in her head. No way was that true. Blair acted like her and Serena weren't talking, but in true fact, she and Serena exchanged e-mails every day. She was no longer angry at S, and vice versa. The two girls still got along like the best friends they've always been. And they both managed to stay away from Nate.

They'd made a promise to each other that Nate wasn't going to be an issue any more. And it wasn't.

_Flashback_

"_Flight 98 to Paris, France is boarding in five minutes." The loudspeaker announced. Serena pulled her Gucci bag onto her shoulder and walked towards the gate. "S, wait!" _

_Serena turned around and saw Blair running to her. "Blair?" Serena asked. Blair hugged Serena. _

_"I'm so sorry S. Please forgive me!" Serena hugged Blair back. _

_"Of course, B! I'm sorry too." The two best friends smiled at each other. _

_"I'll miss you, Serena." Blair said, on the verge of tears. Serena had already left her before and it was just as upsetting as last time. _

_"Me too. Let's make a promise! Both of us are going to stay away from Nate. No txting, e-mailing, talking to or seeing Nate." Serena suggested. Blair smiled. _

_"Of course. You'll even see on Gossip Girl if I was hanging out with Nate, so you've got my word." _

_"I'll be in France, so no hanging out here." They shared a smile. _

_"Flight 98 to Paris, France is boarding now." _

_Serena's face dropped. "Bye Blair." They shared one last hug. _

_"Good luck S, and have fun. But just remember, WWAD?" _

_Serena grinned. "What Would Audrey Do?" The girls said in unison, laughing. _

_Serena waved and headed for the gate. Blair waved, tears now spilling down her cheeks. But she knew she would be alright. She told herself so. _

_Everything was going to be okay._

**A/N: It was quite short, I know. I couldn't really think of a better ending. I've really enjoyed writing this, so thanks to everyone who bothered to read & review. And being patient with my slow updating lol. I'm starting a new fic, so please check it out. Thanks, Kaz xx**


End file.
